All That Sparkles
by Chaz E. Mataz
Summary: Twilight/Oblivion/Inuyasha/ Kingdom Hearts/ lots of others. Yes, I went there, combining my favorite fandoms. Fluff, slash, lots of adventure. Bella goes to Cyrodil with a talking rooster, and frees Inuyasha the Daedra. Set Post-Empire.


All That Sparkles

Twilight/Oblivion/Inuyasha/lots of others. Yes, I went there, combining my favorite fandoms. Bring on the epic-ness.

I never wanted to move to Forks. I've always wanted a normal, happy, fun life, like most teen girls have. Alas, such a thing was simply not possible in my life. I almost started crying by the time the long plane ride from Arizona to Washington was over. I missed my mom, I missed the sun; hell, I even missed Phil, who was normally annoying. But most of all, I missed my home. It was my life, and I was leaving it behind to go live with Charlie, my dad, in rainy, boring old Forks, Washington.

I waited for the smelly old fat man in the seat next to me to leave (finally!), and then proceeded out of the row and grabbed my carry-on bag. I was wearing my favorite blouse, white eyelet lace, with a blue jacket on top in case it got cold. Charlie had called me and said it would be in the 60's. In Phoenix, it was something like 81.

Blah. That was truly the only way to describe the situation. Moving to Forks was something that I needed to do. I just had to see my dad, I owed it to him for doing so much for me over the years. There was the money he sent over every once in a while to pay for various things, the money he'd put in my college fund. The list went on. The moment I stepped out into the terminal, I looked around confused until I saw his face.

He was in his blue police uniform, and a golden badge proclaimed him as the police chief of the Forks Police Force. He looked awkwardly at me, like I'd suddenly turned Japanese and grew horns since I'd seen him last.

"Bella," he said, smiling and embracing me.  
"Hi, Dad. I've…missed you," I choked out. I wiped a tear out of my eye before it could fall. Dammit. So many emotions were now running through my head, as mixed as the rain and hail that began to fall the moment we stepped into his squad car. I squinted as the lights hit my eyes.

"Owch. Wow. Dad, can you please turn the lights off?"  
Charlie nodded, and flicked off a switch with his index finger absentmindedly.

"Sorry," he said, embaressed.  
"It's okay. How much longer 'til we get there?"  
"Oh, about twenty minutes."  
I nodded. There was an awkward silence. We were having way too many of those. I popped earphones from my iPod into my ears, and Chiodos began blaring.  
"Your hair looks longer!" He shouted.  
"Yeah, thanks. It's…been a while since you've seen me last, huh?"  
"Three years, Bells."  
I shuddered. Bells was the name that he'd called me throughout my childhood. It brought back too many unpleasant memories.

"Yeah. Three years." I nodded, biting my lower lip.

When we pulled into his driveway, it was nothing like I remembered it. It was still in the middle of nowhere, sure, but he apparently remodeled the house or something. It was still the squat little thing that was both cute and out-of-place in the bleak fields that surrounded it. The siding was peeling, and the foundation was crumbling. He pulled into the driveway, and I got out of the car. We walked around to the trunk, and he took my luggage out of the back.

"Your room's right upstairs. Same place as always." He flashed me a grin, and I sheepishly smiled back at him. God damn, could anyone be this awkard?  
The room was pink. I hate pink! I told him to paint over it before I came. However, I wasn't about to throw a little fit over it. I learned my lesson when my good friend Alice tried throwing me a surprise birthday party, and I ended up looking like an enormous bitch and nobody talked to me for weeks.

I fell on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling wristfully. Why did I do this? Why oh why? Eh, I suppose I could stay for about a year at the most and still survive. It wasn't that big of a deal…how bad could it be? The only thing I was nervous about was school on Monday. People would probably actually know who I was in this hick village. That would definitely suck.

Charlie said he'd let me get to unpacking, and slowly closed my door. I opened up my suitcase and withdrew some clothes, then sat down on the bed and flipped open my Sidekick. I had one new text message, from my mom.

"Hey bella, u get there ok?"  
I smiled. That was my mom, always worrying.

"Yea mom, just got here. Ly call u later."  
There was a little TV right across from my bed, and I flicked it on. They were predicting bad thunderstorms for later. Nice, right on the same day I arrived. The good thing was that this room was very, very cozy, with a window right beside the bed. I could remember staring off into the wilderness as a little girl, longing for adventure, and daydreaming of fantasy lands that didn't exist…

I soon fell asleep, and awoke with something strange feeling on my stomach.

"Charlie, gettit offa me…" I whispered groggily. What was this thing? My eyes stung as I realized I'd forgotten to take my contacts out.

And what the hell! It was a rooster!

"Charlie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Was I dreaming? The rooster clucked, scared, and strutted off the bed and onto the floor. It lay down and stared at me curiously from across the bedroom.

"Char-" I began, but Charlie had already opened the door and began chuckling.

"I see you've met Annabelle, the pet rooster."  
I looked at him as if he'd suddenly announced he kept a sex slave in the basement.

"'The pet rooster'?" I asked.  
"Yep. I've had her for about a year. They're very hypo-allergenic, and she's quiet and house broken, too. Keeps me company out here."

"That's sorta weird…" I said. The rooster was still looking at me. I couldn't help myself; I started cracking up.

"You seriously keep a pet rooster… oh my God, Dad! That's the strangest thing I ever…heard!" I barely was able to get this out in between fits of hysterical laughter.

"Alright, well," He said, setting her down," I'm gunna go on patrol for a bit. Would you like to meet for dinner, at, say, six at the Top Notch Diner? You can meet the gang. Top Notch was always your favorite."  
I nodded, trying hard to stifle my laughing.  
"Yeah, okay, you do that. I'll get to know the rooster," I said, still chortling with laughter at the current situation.

"Seeya, Bells. What time?"  
"Six at Top Notch, right. It's right up the road, so I'll just walk."

He gave me the thumbs-up sign and left. I looked at myself in the mirror; what a mess. I was hot, too. I changed into a jean skirt and a green Henley, and put my favorite necklace on. It was in the shape of a silver apple, and the chain went down to almost my belly button. I put my hair down and sprayed it down with some Bed Head. Much better.  
"What do you think, Annabelle? Good?"  
She clucked and I laughed. I still couldn't get over that! How freaking eccentric.  
"You're a cute girl, aren't you?" I kneeled down and pet her. After a few hours of unpacking some more, listening to music, and texting various people, I walked downstairs to get some Coke or something. It was almost five, and I should get going pretty soon.

One look out the window revealed just how cloudy it was. The sky was very dark, and my heart panged. Looming weather typically did that to me. I certainly didn't want to get stuck in this crap. It maybe took five minutes at the most to walk to Top Notch, but there was no way I was about to show up soaked and embarrass myself in front of my dad's friends.

I shifted around in the closet and found a green umbrella. However, I was interrupted by the tell-tale noise that said there was bad weather on the way.

Ignoring it, figuring it was just a regular thunderstorm, I went out of the house and on my way. It was ridiculously windy and cold outside, and I wrapped my sleeves up over my knuckles. Damn.

Halfway down the old street, I turned and looked over my shoulder. Right there, about a few miles away, was a funnel cloud. I nearly screamed in shock, and debated in my head about what to do for a minute. I could either go on to Top Notch, or I could risk going back to see if there was a basement in the house.

I must've turned around several times before throwing my hands in the air as soon as I thought of Annabelle. Yes, I thought of that stupid rooster; alone in the house, and probably scared as hell.

I realized how utterly pathetic it was I cared more for an animal than I did for my own safety. I let my love for the animal kingdom get in the way of my better judgement, and I ran as fast as my flats could take me back to the old house.

By then, the wind was so great that I could barely get the door open. I kicked it vainly with my foot several times, then gave up and hurried around the back way. The door flew off its hinges, and I screamed.

Annabelle was sitting there, staring up at me with that same damn curious expression. I swept her up in my arms and turned around, planning to go back and try to make it to Top Notch.  
That is, until I noticed the giant, billowing cloud of gray headed toward the house at a hundred miles per hour.

I started crying. I hardly ever did this. I reached in my skirt pocket and withdrew my phone. Mom, Phil, Charlie, anybody; Charlie better have his phone on.

I flipped it open and hit the green Call button, still holding Annabelle in my free arm. That's the last thing I remembered, because the table flew up and hit me in the-

A/N: Yeah, I know this is crazy. But this idea came to me after watching Wizard of Oz while re-reading Twilight and having Oblivion on in the background. It won't be like Wizard of Oz that much, however, and I'll try to make the plot unpredictable and epic in true Elder Scrolls fashion. Edward, Inuyasha, Mehrunes Dagon, Jacob Black, and some other characters from other fandoms (possibly TrueBlood, Mario, and Spongebob will be included among others) will be in this story. And trust me, this will work best if you don't take it too seriously. Fluff, humor, adventure, all in one story! Woot. Haha, review please.


End file.
